An All New Betty
by Dr.Jojo
Summary: Suppose to be a season premiere. Betty has been gone from Mode for a year, she has been working as a writer for a magazine in LA. Now she's back in Mode getting the job as Execuative Editor and she's returning not looking quite like she had before.
1. An All New Betty

**Ugly Betty – Season 3 Premiere Episode**

**What has happend?**

_In the end of the last season Betty quit her job as Daniels assistant, just after Henry left for Tucson. She got a big offer from a magazine in L.A. This made Daniel let her go because he knew she wanted to fulfill her dreams. But after Betty leaving Mode magazine wasn't at all like it used to be. Christina missed her friend but she moved in with her husband. Daniel hooked up with Amanda for a while before he realized he didn't love her. He loved someone else he wasn't aware of. _

_Wilhelmina gave up her fight of starting a new magazine for herself when Mode won with their smashing layout._

_Daniel succeeded to keep his new assistant, that means by not sleeping with her. He had promised himself never to be the man he was before again. He wants a woman he can settle down with. _

_Daniel is not the only one who thinks the Mode magazine is empty without Betty Suarez._

**Episode 1, Season 3**

A year as gone before Betty sat her feet in the Mode building for the last time, which many at least thought. But now she was there again. She went into the lobby with her new white and classy high heeled shoes and her white skirt and shirt. In difference of the last time she was in that lobby, she wearied completely different clothes. She had learned one and another in L.A. in the "Heart" magazine as an executive editor. Not about fashion, about herself. She had found her own style. The one she had before, wasn't her. She had realized that after some months at the new magazine. She had only not learned about herself, she had also learned a lot about editing and writing. She had changed a lot in one year. She wasn't only different about her clothes. She had finally got her braces away and went to an expensive hairdresser every month. She was happy about herself nowadays; she was more comfortable than ever. Not because for the fact that people accepted her in fashion business in difference of before. That wasn't the reason why she even got her makeover. She did it for herself.

She had been comfortable in Heart, but now she wanted to get back to New York and continue with her career and spend time with her family. She had also found out they wanted a executive editor in Mode. She saw it as a great opportunity for her continuing career and most of all, to get back to the place she had missed most. Good old Mode magazine. She missed the people in there so much. It was after all her home. She had only left it for the sake of her career.

In the first place she got into that lobby she thought it was weird. She was going to work with Daniel Meade, not for. She couldn't image how surprised he would be. Maybe he would find it weird too. But she was excited. She had for sure they would make a good team, they had before.

But she had a hard time imagining how all the people would react on her coming back, and about her enormous change. She wasn't that ugly assistant anymore who everybody remembered her as. Maybe they wouldn't even recognize her. She honestly found it very exciting to show them the new Betty Suarez, the real Betty Suarez.

She went into the elevator and pushed the button she had pushed so many times before. That made her smile. She realized how excited she was to be back.

When the elevators opened her heart accelerated maximally. By her surprise she saw Amanda by the reception desk. It looked just like it used to, like she had left yesterday. She hold her briefcase extra hard before she approached the desk. Amanda looked up. She didn't look surprised.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Betty started laughing. Amanda looked at her a bit surprised.

"Hello Amanda, nice to see you too again."

Amanda sat up and approached Betty's face with hers.

"Wait a sec, I know you."

Betty laughed once again. It was so amusing that Amanda couldn't recognize her.

"Be…tty?"

Betty just continued laughing before she started walking further away from Amanda.

"Oh my god! You look…. Hot!" Amanda screamed after her.

"And you're back!"

Betty just walked away with a laugh.

When she almost was at the conference room where she would meet Daniel and Wilhelmina her heart accelerated again.

She couldn't believe she was actually back. And that she would see Daniel again after such a long time. And when she saw him in the conference room behind the window standing by the board she almost fainted. It felt so unreal. And Wilhelmina and Marc sat by the table looking just as uninterested in Daniel's word as always. The weird thing was that everything and everybody looked the same. Everybody but herself. Except Daniel. He astonishingly looked a bit older and had longer hair. But it sure was good old Daniel Meade. She bet he was the good old ladies man too.

Before she opened the door to the conference room she took a deep breath. She had to make a good entrance, a confident entrance.

At the time she felt prepared enough she almost slammed the door open. The three of them inside immediately looked at her direction. She only stared at Daniel who looked very surprised. He looked like he was going to faint in any second.

"Hello", was Betty's only words when she closed the door behind her. She gave Daniel a smile. He was still in a chock.

"Betty? Is that you?"

Betty just nodded. She felt some tears coming up. She desperately pushed them back.

"Oh my god!"

Daniel rushed over to her and embraced her before she even had blinked. But she held him tight at the time she realized he was in her arms.

"You're back!"

Daniel let her go and stared into her eyes. He looked so happy, so happy she was surprised. She hadn't realized he had missed her so much. She hadn't even realized she herself had missed him so much. He even looked like he was about to cry, just like her.

"You look… amazing", he continued and looked at her from head to toe.

"Thanks", Betty said smiling.

"Well, after this tear dripping reunion maybe we can continue with our work", Wilhelmina suddenly said with her same old cold irony voice. Both Betty and Daniel looked down on her. Marc still looked chocked while he stared at Betty.

"Long time no see Betty!" he suddenly bursted out with a smile. Betty looked at him with a confused look. She couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not. The most surprising thing was that it seemed like he wasn't.

"Hi Marc", Betty just said.

"Our new executive editor will be here in any time, so Betty and Daniel, if you would be so kind, to reunite later, or whatever it is you're doing."

Daniel sighed and Betty gave Wilhelmina a smile. She loved this.

"_I _am your new executive editor", Betty said. The room looked surprised at her once again.

"Really?" Daniel asked. Betty nodded proudly.

"How wonderful!" then Daniel bursted out and hugged her once again. Marc started clapping his hands and they all laughed, except Wilhelmina who didn't look happy at all. Betty enjoyed it.

"We're going work together! It will be awesome!" Daniel said. Betty still was surprised over Daniel. He was really happy about it.

"Yeah, we're a good team."

"Have a sit!" Daniel then said and pulled a chair out for her. Then they both sat down.

"It's such a good surprise to find out you are an editor now. Just like you always dreamed of!" Daniel said. Betty gave him a pat on his shoulder. She had never seen him looking at her like that before. It was a bit scary.

"Maybe we should continue this later, I can't stand it in here anymore", Wilhelmina then said and got up and left the room before Betty and Daniel had gotten the time to protest.

"Very nice to see you again Suarez, fabulous shoes!" Marc said to Betty with a big smile before he rushed after his boss. It made Betty laugh. It was pretty funny that Marc really was serious. He was really sucking up to her.

When she looked back at Daniel she was met by a big smile.

"Now you must tell me all about LA", he said. Betty smiled. "Sure."


	2. The Reunion

**The reunion**

It took Betty an hour to finish talking with Daniel. He had been so interested in how she had been doing in LA. He could only let her go when she said she was going to see Christina.

Her heart was beating pretty hard when she was on her way to the wardrobes. It would be so strange and not to say wonderful to see Christian again. But she was quite nervous. She didn't know why really. Suddenly when she was thinking about running the last bit to avoid the nervousness two people yelled her name. It was Amanda and Marc by the reception desk.

"Hey! What's up Betty?" Marc yelled when she approached them with a sigh. She wasn't surprised why they suddenly were nice to her.

"I'm going to see Christina, so leave me the hell alone", she just said. She had decided to not be drawn to be part of any group in Mode. She wasn't going to be that Mode-girl she always had fought for not to be.

Marc and Amanda got two surprised looks on their faces. "Well, say hi to her from us!" Marc yelled when Betty turned their back. "No, I won't, she doesn't like you."

She could imagine they got that surprised look on their faces again behind which made her smile.

Betty saw Christina sitting by her desk with her nose in her laptop. She looked really tired but still as beautiful as always.

"Hello", Betty said after a while when she had just stood there waiting for Christina to notice her but didn't. But now she immediately looked up, but she didn't got that chocked look on her face like Betty had predicted. She just sighed.

"Oh, you must be the new model who's going to wear that trashy dress."

Betty now got a chocked look on her face herself. Christina didn't recognize her. She took her as a model. She was kind of insulted.

"Ehm, no Christina, I'm not."

Christina got up and approached her with a surprised look. "Hey, how do you know my name bitch?"

Betty couldn't help laughing. She didn't know Christina was such a hard ass against models.

"First of all, I'm not a bitch, second of all, I think a girl knows her best friends name."

Christina looked like she thought Betty was all cuckoo.

"I'm your best friend suddenly!?" she yelled so high Betty lifted from the floor for a second.

"CHRISTINA! IT'S ME! BETTY!"

She couldn't help to scream too and Christina now lifted from the floor too in the same time she backed like three meters away.

"Betty?" she almost whispered after a while when she approached her again but now like she was sneaking.

"What have they done to you?"

Betty laughed. She didn't think Christina would move any further when she had stopped in front of her, but she suddenly hugged her really hard.

"Oh, Betty! You're back!"

She sounded like she had waited really badly for her to return.

"I am, I got a job here."

Christina looked at her for a second before she started jumping in joy. Betty hung along.

"You're Daniels assistant again! Oh, he's going to be just as happy as in the old days!"

Betty didn't have the time to wonder about Daniel. It sounded like he had been depressed or something while she was gone.

"No, I'm not", Betty corrected her and then she stopped jumping and gave her a wondering look.

"I'm the new executive editor!"

Christina now got an indifferent look on her face for such a long while that Betty had time to get impatient.

But suddenly Christina started jumping again while she screamed a little. Betty started too when she had realized Christina was really happy for her.

"Oh man, we have to celebrate!" Christina yelled while clapping her hands.

"LUNCH! We're going to have lunch together, just like old times!"

Christina sounded really excited. Betty now felt so happy she had returned. It seemed like the people here was really happy she was back. Like it had been all moody and down while she was away.

"I haven't eaten a really good sandwich for like three months but now it sure is time to have one!"

Betty laughed while she nodded before she realized they were still jumping like two teenage girls.

"I'll send Tony down to Gios. He's my little slave nowadays", Christina said when they finally had stopped jumping and Christina went back to her desk. Betty stood motionless. Gios. Gios. Gios. The name came as slap in the face.

"Gios?" she asked after a while. Christina looked up. "Yeah:"

"Gios?" she asked again for herself and she could feel herself shaking a little. She didn't know why. Maybe because that name hadn't crossed her mind for a long time.

It took Christina a while to understand why Betty looked so debistaded and by that time she rushed over to her.

"Don't worry Betty. He's not working there anymore."

It felt like a stone was lighted from her chest.

"But why are you so worried to see him? I thought you guys used to be good friends?"

Betty just felt she didn't really want to talk about Gio. She had avoided just thinking about him this past year.

"It's just that… that we left off kind of bad. The last time I saw him I turned him down."

Christina now looked like she understood. "Oh, yeah. The trip to Rome?"

Betty nodded. Why did she suddenly feel really bad? This day had started so happily. She got papis breakfast for the first in a long time and she was back at Mode with the job she always had wanted.

"I've done everything to forget about the day I turned two wonderful guys down."

She could almost feel some tears coming up. It was because of this she had avoided thinking about Gio or Henry.

"But didn't you make the right choice? If it weren't for that you wouldn't have gotten that job in LA. And you wouldn't have gotten the job here as an editor. Right?"

She immediately felt better. Thank god for Christina. She hugged her really hard.

"You godamn right bitch", she said by her ear which made her push her away.

Betty just laughed. "Hey, you called me bitch too."

"Yeah, sorry about that", Christina said before they gave each other a smile.

"But I have to ask…" Betty said after a while when Christina started to organize some clothes.

"Why doesn't Gio work there anymore?"

Christina gave her a smile like she was about to say something really good.

"It had gone pretty well for that sandwich boy", she started. Betty got really curious.

"He has opened three delis here in New York. So I guess he doesn't run around with an apron anymore, rather a Hugo Boss suit."

Betty didn't really know if she would be happy or sad. The fact that she didn't find it obvious she would get happy kind of made her guilty and wondering why.

"Really? That's good for him!"

She soon realized it was obvious she lied when Christina made one of those sad faces she had always hated.

"You would like to see him don't you?"

"No no! Never! I still feel guilty."

It was obvious again.

"Come on Betty. It's nothing weird with that. And I certainly don't think he's still angry at you. He must be having way more other things to be happy about."

Betty wanted to feel relieved but instead she felt a bit disappointed. A part of her wanted to hear that Gio hadn't forgotten about her. One side of her wanted that he hadn't come over her. Man, she was selfish.

"Okay, so he's forgotten about me?" she said and sat down in a chair with a sigh. Christina just shook her head a couple of times.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's rich and he has a great life I guess, and probably a wife too. Why would he ever think about the bitch who broke his heart?"

Christina shook her head once again. "He will never forget you, I promise you that. Whatever his life looks like. He can be king of sandwichland without forgetting about you."

Surprisingly Betty believed her. Christina was a smart one. She always tended to be right about things.

"Okay, I guess you're right. But it's not a big deal anyway."

Christina didn't look convinced. She decided to just forget about it.

"Okay! Let's have lunch!" she bursted out to get Christina to other thoughts. But it seemed like she fail.

"Yeah sure, but one more thing…"

Betty that just had gotten up made a deep sigh.

"I saw Gio about a month ago or so…"

Betty couldn't help to get curious again. Especially when Christina got that smile on her face. That smile she used to have when she saw hot guys.

"He looks so… GOOOD!"

Betty couldn't help to feel disappointed again.

"How good?" she just had to ask even if she didn't really want to know.

"Bloody good!"

That meant he looked very very very very good.

"But didn't he look good before?"

Christina shrugged her shoulders. "Sure he did, but now, it's a complete other thing!"

It looked like she was about to have an orgasm right there.

"So he looks very different?"

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Not really in the same time he does. It's just something about him now, his hair is…"

Betty interrupted her: "Okay, I get it. He's stunning!"

Christina suddenly looked guilty and came up to her. "I'm sorry Betty, but you asked."

Betty just waved one hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine, why wouldn't I?"

Christina shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Now it's lunch time!" Betty tried once again and then Christina took her arm and they left together.


	3. A Date?

**A date?**

After lunch Betty got to her new office. Alexis old office. She was so comfortable sitting by the desk. She couldn't wait to get all her things there. Her pink bunny. The photos of her family. The only thing she had now that was hers was her laptop. She had gotten it on Heart, just when she started working there. It was pink and quite small. It was her little baby. She had pasted some pictures of hearts on the cover she found in a kids magazine on valentine's day. But now she felt regret for putting them on. It just reminded her of that valentine's day when she was all alone. She hadn't been with a guy for a long time.

In her first time in LA she had the thought she didn't want a guy in her life for many years, after everything with Henry and Gio. She didn't want to go through that again. She had decided to just focus on her work. But about six months later, on valentine's day she couldn't help to miss someone to hold, to kiss, to make love to. She started to have those dreams again. About how it would have been if she ended up in Tucson with Henry. But she felt grateful for them. They had made her realize she had made the right choice by not going that path in life. She realized she didn't want Henry. But it wasn't the same with the dreams about Gio. Every dream about him had been really wonderful. It had been wonderful until she woke up and realized it wasn't real.

She had dozens of dreams about the two of them in Italy. Sitting by a table in a romantic restaurant eating pasta. Taking a walk on the beautiful streets hand in hand. Making love in a bed with white sheets in the hotel room.

She had done everything to supresse those pictures out of her head. It had worked like a charm until now when Christina reminded her of it. That almost made her angry with her.

Suddenly in the middle of her thoughts she heard the door knocking. Soon Daniel walked in. It was such a surprise. For a second she had forgotten she was at Mode in her own office, as an editor, as Daniels companion. He gave her a wink and a big smile. She had missed that smile. She had missed their friendship. She could tell by his smile he had too.

"Got settled in alright?" he asked when he walked up to her desk.

"Yeah, sure. Just have to get all my stuff here."

Daniel nodded with his hands resting on his hips. Betty got the chance to study him. He looked different. He looked different in a good way. He was just as good looking as always. That thought made her realize she hadn't asked him about his love life. That was weird. In the old days that was a very common thing for them to speak about.

"So Daniel, you look good… you got to have some important woman in your life?" she asked when she got up. Daniel looked like he was blushing when he obviously tried to hide his red face while sitting down in an armchair.

"Not currently, no."

Betty who just sat down in front of him got really surprised.

"But you had?"

He looked at her with a small smile. "Yeah, for a couple of months ago."

She could see in his eyes he wasn't up to talk about it.

"What happened?"

Betty couldn't help to get curious, even if she knew he didn't want to talk about it. She had to find out.

Daniel looked like he searched for an answer. Like he was searching for a good lie.

"I don't know really. She didn't want me anymore? I don't know."

Betty got surprised once again. Didn't want him? What kind of stupid bitch was that?

"So it was her?"

He nodded.

"Well, then she wasn't good for you anyway."

Daniel got a smile on his face, the smile he always got when Betty succeeded to cheer him up.

"You're right, just as you've always been Betty."

Now he got another smile on his face, a smile she didn't recognize and couldn't name. And she didn't really know how to respond to it.

"But what about you?" he suddenly asked when they had been quiet for a while when Betty tried to figure out where she had seen that smile before. He hadn't given it to her before that was for sure.

"No no no no no no no no."

Daniel laughed. "Wow, really?"

Betty couldn't help to laugh too. She knew Daniel knew it was a really big no when she repeated it more than five times.

"Well, yeah, it had been a no for a long time."

Daniel looked a bit sad and she didn't like that. It wasn't sad.

"I've been so busy with my work and I'm just happy it hasn't happen anything in that part of my life. The love part. Because man, I had quite too much of that last year anyway."

Daniel now smiled and nodded agreeing. "But maybe it's time to get on the train again?"

Betty couldn't help to nod. She had to admit she wanted it so badly. Daniel got that smile on his face again, that unfamiliar one. It started to freak her out a little.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work", he suddenly said and got up. Betty did too and nodded.

Just when he was about to leave he turned around and then she could discern a small sign of nervousness in his face.

"Hey, what do you say about dinner tonight?"

It took Betty a minute to organize his question in her head.

"Sure!"

The sign of nervousness disappeared from his face and got compensated with a satisfied smile.

"I'll get a table at the Pemberley Inn. Tonight?"

Betty nodded and he gave her a last smile before leaving.

Wow, Pemberley Inn, she thought. It was a really fancy place. She had only been there once. But she hadn't really eaten a meal there. Just cheese fondue. Man, she got reminded of that night. Her last birthday. When Henry didn't show up and instead Gio did… with a carriage ride. But that she also got reminded of how stupid she had been not realizing Gio was in love with her. But no no no no no no, she wouldn't think about the past anymore. Now she would only think about how nice it would be to have dinner there with Daniel, her best friend.

About four o'clock Betty was kind of disappointed the day was at an end. She didn't really want to go home in the same time she couldn't wait to see Papi, Hilda and Justin. On the other she could stay another hour just working but she was going to dinner at eight, so she had to get home and prepare. It wasn't really the working that made her wanting to stay. It was just the feeling to sit there in her new office at Mode. It was such a wonderful feeling she almost wanted to move there. She had finally gotten the life she had been fighting for so long.

She finally forced herself out of the office and started off to the lifts. To her disappointment Marc and Amanda was at the reception desk talking gossip. She sighed. Nothing hadn't really changed.

When she approached them both of them gave her to big smiles, like they were flirting or something. That one the only thing that had changed. They were suddenly really nice to her.

"Hey Betty, heard about your date tonight. Nice going there", Amanda said and Betty who had just turned her back on them turned around again and gave Amanda a questioning look.

"You and Daniel… I can really see that!" Marc said and made a loud "Grrrr" and a claw with his hand.

"What? No! It's not a date! Why would you think that?"

They sighed.

"Betty, it's okay. I'm over him – big time", Amanda said with her same old bitchy voice.

"No, seriously. It's not a date", Betty protested. She wasn't really surprised they thought that. They wanted something to gossip about. But who would ever believe this? It was stupid.

"Dinner at the Pemberley Inn can't be anything but a date!"

Marc sounded like he was about to burst in excitement. Betty just waved her hand and laughed.

"It's Daniel! We're friends! Come on guys, it's stupid."

Marc and Amanda didn't looked like they understood what she was saying.

"I saw how he looked at you in the conference room. If my friends looked at me that way I would be kind of turned on, especially if it was Gus, he's hot…"

Marc looked like he started to fantasies about that Gus guy with his eyes up in the roof. Amanda suddenly slapped him to reality on the shoulder.

"You're just making fun of me", Betty said before she turned around and walked up the lifts.

"You'll see for yourself Suarez!" she could hear Marc yelling when she went into the elevator. The last sight she got of them was them laughing, not mockingly like she was used to. Just like they were really excited. They were so wrong. Betty laughed. It was so stupid. Her and Daniel? It sounded really lame in her head. He would never ask her out. It was like he would ask his own sister on a date. No. They were wrong. He would never. He didn't ask out a girl like her. Not a girl from queens with a bit of a overweight. No. It wasn't him at all. They were so wrong. They were just going to hang up and catch up. Yeah. Of course.


End file.
